<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>神药 by pot_sul</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25323250">神药</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pot_sul/pseuds/pot_sul'>pot_sul</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Warriors Orochi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:41:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25323250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pot_sul/pseuds/pot_sul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*一年之前本子里的文<br/>*丕丕梦里和妹妹相见的故事，一起晒被子睡觉觉舔糖块之类的。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cao Pi - Relationship, Cáo Pī/Ishida Mitsunari</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>神药</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1.<br/>“老师，人会慢慢地变得愚蠢吗？”</p><p>荀彧并不能理解曹操此时才五岁的儿子为何会这样询问自己，他想了想，自己也确实见过随着年纪逐渐变大，而日益言语不清，丧失记忆的老人，就像是灵魂逐渐地被剥离身体一样的老年疾病。</p><p>“大概是吧。”说出了这样的回答荀彧就后悔了，因为他见到对方的脸上露出了惊恐的表情，颇受打击一般恍惚地走了。</p><p>这样的担忧对于小孩子来说几乎是杞人忧天，不过曹丕过度忧郁又孤独的气质似乎是天生的，常常会思考一些在他人眼里看来无用的问题。荀彧像是做着人间观察一样地看着曹丕。多思的人必定是多才的，同时又难以令人接近，多思多才似乎是他们一家人的特质，绝对不会像是有型的物品一样被消耗干净的。曹操在这点上就与曹丕是十分相似的，不过对方已经是个成熟的人了，完全的能够把这种天赋一样的特质纯熟的运用起来。大概是从小经常会为此获得夸奖，才能够做到如此。</p><p>那么再过十几年，曹丕也同样会成为与他父亲一样的人，甚至是更加好的人。荀彧盼望着能看到这一天，到那个时候，他就可以将自己所有知道的人间发生的事情讲述给他听，让他成为能够继承他与曹操理想的人。</p><p>曹丕虽然性格相比于他的父亲更加难以接近，小小的年纪就令人产生了想要敬而远之的特殊气质，但是却是十分好学的学生。春天在下午犯困的时候，荀彧打了个哈欠，在烟雾堆积的狭小房间里马上就传染给了曹丕，对方捧着书的手渐渐垂了下去，趴在了案几上，这副贪睡的样子被他父亲看见了一定会生气的。但此时曹操把自己的儿子甩给了他，荀彧选择了在这天下午宽恕了小孩子因疲累而生出的小错误，他走到了曹丕身边，听见他哪怕是睡着了还在机械式的反复重复刚刚背诵过的诗句。</p><p>然后渐渐地，曹丕呓语一样的背诵停止了，变成了像是在与人对话一样的细语，他的嗓子没有发出声音，从呼气声中挤出了不同的音节。</p><p>荀彧伏下了身子，想要听清曹丕做了什么样的梦，曹丕说的话断断续续的，仿佛与人争辩，或是语无伦次的解释什么东西一样。然后在荀彧猝不及防的时候睁开了眼睛。</p><p>一瞬间荀彧产生了某种错觉，梦中的曹丕似乎是被看不见的人叫醒了一样。</p><p>2.<br/>曹丕想不起自己梦到了什么，他趴在桌子上发了一会呆，回想着自己刚才在梦中波动的情绪，接着五感慢慢地恢复，然后眼睛对焦，看到了荀彧的脸。</p><p>“梦到了什么呢？”对方抱着手，跪在自己身边，完全没有因为自己偷懒而生气的样子，不常生气的老师真是太好了，比常常说话冷冰冰令人惧怕的父亲要温柔的多。</p><p>“做了一个梦……”曹丕呆滞地说了没有用的话，他的心明明还在因为梦中自己大声争论的话题砰砰跳着，而自己说过的话却怎么也想不起来了。</p><p>曹丕想要回忆起那种在梦里情感激烈，但是又十分愉悦的感受，他常常在一人独处的时候闭上眼睛，去回想印在映像中水一样飘动的光与影；伸出手在空气中摸索，想要重温在梦中所触摸过的物品的质感。</p><p>他触碰到了弟弟的手，弟弟才三岁，自己完全没有准备就做了哥哥，曹丕其实有点抗拒弟弟，他刚刚明白了母亲看着自己时令他感到舒适的目光有何含义，但是这样的注视马上就被弟弟抢走了。不过他还小，还无法去像已经懂人事了的兄长一样，在母亲面前像是雄鸟炫耀羽毛一样的博得她的夸奖。</p><p>此时曹丕和曹植被仆人们留在了卧室中，弟弟拿起了敲鼓用的小木槌，轻轻的敲在了木制的凭几上。曹丕静静地看着弟弟，听着曹植敲出来有点黏滞的声音，渐渐地露出了惊恐之色。</p><p>他想起来了，弟弟是在复制刚刚奶妈唱过的歌的节奏，仆人们之所以离去，是去替弟弟找被收起来的小鼓。</p><p>曹丕下午来通学时的样子把荀彧吓着了，对方像是中了癔症一般，脸上是与小孩子幼稚的面孔不符的呆滞表情，仿佛像是精神崩溃了一般。</p><p>“他要超过我了，他会超过我的……”曹丕小声嗫嚅着，荀彧跪在地上，与曹丕保持平视看着他的脸。曹丕比大多数人都要思维细密，心却不比成年人那般经历过世事打磨后的坚强。如果小时候不能被好好保护的话，常常会因为他人无法共感的事物而被伤害，荀彧就极其反对曹操对于曹丕生活的漠视，哪怕是随口一句的夸奖，对他来说也是努力的凭证。也是因为这种过于纤细的思维方式，一旦察觉到了身边潜在的危险，曹丕所会受到的伤害也是旁人的数倍。</p><p>但是荀彧没想到曹丕会这么的弱不经风，他原本以为他只是心情不好，向他哭诉完之后发泄了情绪就能感觉到畅快，发现还有人在真情实意地关爱他之后就能恢复。没想到曹丕直接倒在了地上，甚至发起了烧。</p><p>结果后来直接到了重病卧床不起的地步，卞夫人抱着浑身滚烫的儿子焦急地在卧室里来回踱步，她自从生了第三个孩子之后身体并不再像没生育之前那样健康强壮了，各种事也不再能亲力亲为，不知是不是因为这样令身体痛苦的后遗症而导致自己母亲失格，让曹丕有了自己被冷落的误解。在她把自己儿子抱在怀里的时候才发现自己已经很长时间没有抱过他，连八岁的小孩应该有多重也没什么概念。</p><p>为了弥补曹丕丧失的与母亲的肌肤接触，卞夫人把他搂在怀里抱了一晚上。第二天早上起来的时候她感觉曹丕的鼻尖压在自己的小腹上，已经没有了昨晚捂在手中那样滚烫的感觉了，卞夫人把手放在了自己儿子的额头上，他的烧已经完全的退了。</p><p>大病痊愈之后的曹丕在他人无法言语的地方产生了改变，大概这就是长大了的感觉吧。然后就这样慢慢改变，很快就会变成不逊于他父亲的人了。</p><p>3.<br/>人的梦会是连续不断的吗？</p><p>曹丕反复的问自己，他会把做过的梦记下来的行为从自己八岁的时候就开始了，梦境中自己所说的话语像是某种审问所给予的回答一样记录着自己思考过的问题，负责审问的并不是他。曹丕跪在泥土的地面上，回想着梦中见到的人的样子，用树枝把对方的脸画在地上。</p><p>但是无论如何也不尽人意，自己在泥土上的画是扁平的，画不出对方立体的，灵动的面孔。土地上的划痕也画不出光影，表现不出对方在阖目时，光从天上落下，让睫毛的影子虚晃地映在他脸颊上的模样。</p><p>但是这样也不对，今晚曹丕再入睡的时候，发现照亮对方面孔的并不是哪种太阳或是烛火的自然光。在黑暗中，曹丕听到了有窸窸窣窣，像是身处于密林中一样的声音，对方的皮肤就像是涂抹了砗磲磨制的细粉一样在发出细微的光泽。</p><p>石田三成和往常一样，在自己入睡的时候和自己相见。</p><p>“人在做梦的时候，梦境都会是连续的吗？”曹丕发出了疑问，他低头看着自己坐着的地方，脚底下漆黑一片，一看就能分辨出这是梦境中不现实的世界。</p><p>“梦是人自我思想的反馈，如果人心能够自始至终不变的话，那么梦也会持续不断的进行下去。”这话是从三成的嘴里说出来的，但是曹丕却觉得自己一样也是发自内心这么想的。</p><p>但如果只是自己所能想到的东西映射到梦中去的话，曹丕没记得自己在现实中看到过像石田三成这样奇妙的人，没有见过的人或事物，怎么能够凭空的想象出来呢。</p><p>曹丕站了起来，伸手向后摸的时候发现自己刚刚倚靠的东西已经不见了，他环顾四周，发现从刚才开始，一直不断被风吹着相互拍打的树叶产生了影像，相互交叠着的树叶从缝隙中透出了光点，光照在曹丕的脸上，他这才发现自己梦中的这个世界此时真的有了太阳，他转身去看三成的脸，对方褪去了珍珠色的光芒，变成了普通人的模样。</p><p>“如果我一直不变的话，那么三成也不会产生变化是吗？”曹丕的心慌张地跳了起来，他感觉自己马上就会离开了，他发现自己与三成之间隔开了一道用细竹子扎起来的矮门，对方正把这扇门栓上。</p><p>三成没有回答他，转身离去了，在曹丕自己的梦中，三成又会走到哪里去呢？曹丕伸手想要去触碰三成扬起的衣角，发现自己的手却是抬起来的。</p><p>世界被颠倒了，意识到了这点的曹丕发现自己的身体正在失重下落中，触碰到坚硬的床面的时候他醒过来了。</p><p>渐渐地曹丕突然意识到，如果一直顺遂着三成的心意在梦中与他对话，就能延长在梦中与他相处在一起的时间，而相谈的雷池就是不要去询问这个梦本身所包含的意义。若是比做蛋壳的话，曹丕身在其中感觉自己就像是睡在里面的仔鸟一样，只要不去啄这个被命名为梦的蛋壳的话，那么就还可以在里面睡下去。</p><p>4.<br/>“真是奇怪，明明我来的时候，知道外面是个晴天，但是在这里却感觉不到有任何奇怪的地方。”邺城的冬季十分晴朗，天晴的时候要比天阴更加寒冷，曹丕在睡觉之前用貂缝制的外衣把自己裹了起来才盖上被子入睡。但是梦中的世界却是货真价实的夏天，因为低压让海一样旷阔的湖藏在了雾气里，走在湖边也找不到水与岸的分界线。</p><p>“水汽大的时候衣服和被褥都是潮湿的，根本就睡不好。”两人在散步的时候三成早就不会去牵曹丕的手了，对方此时已经长得比自己更高了，因为敏感而生出了戒备的心思让他开始拒绝与他人产生没有意义的肢体接触。</p><p>夏季的时候人会期盼冬季，冬天能看见白色的太阳高高的悬在空中，怀念清爽寒冷的风吹在脸上的感觉。但是到了冬日里，冷的要用手去捂着几乎冻裂的脚趾的时候，夏日的炎热就成了满心期待的好天气了。</p><p>“我好像要做父亲了。”曹丕喃喃自语，他手里拿着从岸边捡回来的石头，石块日日夜夜被湖水冲洗，变成了扁平光滑的形状。曹丕自己还处在这种会对湖边的小石子感兴趣，十分自由的年纪。自然会对自己要被名为家庭的东西绑缚住而心生恐惧。</p><p>“你是害怕自己的妻子，还是她肚子里的孩子？”曹丕感觉到三成的手抱住了他，被褥果然像是三成说的一样，晒不干变得潮湿且皱皱巴巴，躺在上面好像是和皮肤粘在了一起一样。曹丕握着手中的石头，心想在天晴的时候不拆开被面重新翻整一下棉花，是会长霉的。</p><p>“我还不想要让她怀孕……”曹丕有些不满地扔掉了一直攥在手里的石块，翻身钳住了三成放在他身上的手，让自己的嘴贴上了肘窝上皮肤最薄的一块。他和甄独处的时间还太短了，怎么能马上就让人给破坏了。</p><p>“这么说话真不负责啊，世子。”虽然像是指责曹丕的不忠，但是三成却紧紧地把曹丕抱住了，只穿了里衣的三成把衣摆夹到了大腿之间。露出了光洁的大腿缠到了曹丕身上，后者微微躲了一下，接着又慢慢伸出手，碰到了三成的皮肤，明明已经被三成用衣服擦掉不少了，但还是摸到了黏在他身上汗水与体液混合的污渍。曹丕看着藏进自己指缝里，精液干掉之后留下的污垢。自己食指上的指甲在中途的时候被害怕划伤的三成逼着剪掉了。现在这个梦越做越长，越来越真实，曹丕感觉自己是在与甄姬入榻之后复又醒过来，换了个地方与他人幽会。所以这剪掉的指甲就是真的被剪掉了，醒过来也会短上一截。</p><p>“三成不会让他人插足你我的感情吧，你是不是只会想着我一个人的事。”</p><p>“你又在问了啊，我真的只想着你一个人的事，你不在的时候，我就只想着你要来见我的事。”</p><p>曹丕突然心安了，这虚构的屋子里只有他们两个人。三成说到底，虽然能与他这样平声静气的对话，会对着他产生情绪，甚至意外地还会妒忌他人，但毕竟是只存在与曹丕意识中，属于他想象出来的物品，绝对做不出会背叛他的事。</p><p>5.<br/>“肩膀不要动，然后把头微微歪一下……”</p><p>突然兴起想要练习如何绘制人物肖像的曹丕发现三成的住所内出现了调成糊装的颜料，用怀纸压着的金箔，各种毛制的画笔。还有他没有见过的，条形的像是胶墨的黑色颜料，拿在手上的时候却会留下黑色的印记。</p><p>“为什么突然想要画画了？”为曹丕做模特的三成僵硬的保持着对方要求的姿势，抱着小腿，蜷缩进壁龛里，原来放在那里的花瓶和佛像被取了出来。花瓶还被随意扔在地上的废弃稿纸打翻了，从里面流出的水打湿了地板也没有人去想着要收拾。</p><p>“突然就是想要画了。”曹丕目不转睛的盯着画纸，想着要怎么样把对方的身形一个细节不落的转印到画布上。不过事与愿违，无论再怎么比划测量，画出的线条也不能如曹丕预想的一样完美的衔接在一起。</p><p>“不要画了，画出来也不会有人看的。”三成的手垂了下来，比划了半天的曹丕也没有什么进展，这方面他完全没有天赋。</p><p>“再等一等，等我练熟了，醒来的时候也会记着要怎么样运笔，那就能把三成画出来了。”曹丕看着新换的空白纸张，马上又忘了要从哪里开始下笔。只是随便画画绝对不行，他有这样的悸动不是一天两天了，只是凭借文字说不出三成的全貌，他人看见了也只会说这不过是他的幻想，在其他俗人心中，这还属于“可以理解”的范围。有些东西必须要凭借更现实的方法去表达出来，才能让他人产生与曹丕见到三成时一样的感情，让他人知道，三成本人，或是与三成相处这件事，有着让人用语言无法转述的魔性魅力在其中。</p><p>不过这样还不够，曹丕看着已经放弃维持造型，用手揉搓自己脚腕的三成。他还看不清三成的全貌，他自己都做不到完全无法了解三成，怎么能画出来呢，又如何能用文字去全面的描述他呢。</p><p>“三成，把衣服脱掉。”曹丕着了魔，觉得对方要是能毫无保留的坦露在自己面前，那么他还有一丝希望去探寻三成的本质。</p><p>“不要乱说，世子。”</p><p>“我又不是没有看到过，快脱掉。”</p><p>只穿着白色内衣的三成又缩回了壁龛里，笼手，外衣，手套全都被他叠好放在了一旁。但这样还是不能让曹丕满意。</p><p>“全脱掉。”</p><p>三成垂下了头，曹丕看着他嘴唇扭曲了几下，就知道他又在小声地说自己的坏话了。在被窝中交欢的时候他都不会把衣服完全地脱掉，此时被要求去做这样的事确实像是在故意难为人一样。</p><p>把衣服全都褪下的三成坐回了壁龛中，蜷缩的姿势在曹丕眼里看来和还没有睡醒躲在母亲身体中的胎儿一般。</p><p>这个世界本来就是个蛋壳，曹丕才是躲在其中的雏鸟。那么三成又是什么呢，与他共生的另一个胚胎吗……在自己还未孵化出来的时候另一个与自己相伴暂时借宿的魂魄吗，还是供养着自己，会让分娩时同样会让母亲饱受产子之痛的胎盘而已。不过要说是曹丕自己所创造的一个幻想中的人，那么作为曹丕所有物的他，也可以随意地被捏造成曹丕想要看到的样子吗。</p><p>但只是这样也太无聊了，曹丕拿着细细的工笔勾勒线条。有真实的人体看着，要比用衣物遮掩着更加具体，皮肤下的骨骼与肌肉此时在曹丕眼里看上去都十分分明，画起来自然会轻松许多。</p><p>“转印的时候我会把衣服再添上去的，不要生我的气了。”</p><p>三成没有回答他，只是做出这样的答复不能让他放下心来啊……</p><p>“还有不要再叫我世子了。父亲，大概会更喜欢子建多一点吧。”</p><p>“不甘心吗？”三成终于答复了他，他还是保持着一动不动的姿势。看到了为了现实问题而忧愁的曹丕，马上就忘记了自己窘迫。</p><p>“这到没有，人都会被与自己相似的人吸引吧，弟弟也和父亲更合得来一些，都是没有办法的事。”曹丕看着已经大致被画出了形状的人体，自己应该已经很满足了，父亲确实是爱着自己的，父亲确实也称赞过他，说他诗写得漂亮，夸他不愧是自己的儿子。但是父亲心中装着他的那杆秤要是微微地向弟弟倾斜一点的时候，曹丕依旧会感觉难受。</p><p>“哼，口是心非。”</p><p>6.<br/>曹丕感觉自己的睡眠时间延长了。</p><p>并不是他睡眠的时间真的变长了，而是停留在梦中的时间变长了。</p><p>在梦中见到的事物此时变得也与现实中的世界并无二异。最后一次他趁着春季的余兴出去狩猎的时候，看着拿在手里的弓箭居然对于自己一向惯用的工具产生了陌生感。</p><p>在梦里的春天中，三成拿了燧发枪送给他玩，枪拿在手里沉甸甸的，上面还有用银色的金属制作的装饰，摸上去的质地坚硬，不像是纯银。</p><p>虽然使用起来要比弓箭好上手，但是却打不准猎物，哪怕是打中了，弹丸也会在动物的体内乱窜，把内脏搅烂，从穿出的那一侧炸开，创口太大的皮毛就没有什么价值了。</p><p>“这是非常珍贵的枪支，不要再挑三拣四了。觉得你会喜欢才拿来给你看的。”三成从曹丕手里把枪收了回去，小心翼翼的用革制的枪套包了起来。</p><p>“声音也太响了。”曹丕只开了一枪，漫山的鸟就都被惊飞了，世族们之所以会在春季狩猎就是因为晚春的时候大部分的动物都已经产崽，观察因为母亲被悄无声息的击倒而惊慌失措的小兽也是这项杀戮运动的乐趣之一，没有死亡概念的畜牲不会被吓走。但要是制造出了过大的声响，把残留的猎物惊走了就没有意思了。</p><p>可此时拿着自己称手的弓的时候，曹丕却怀念起梦中按动扳机的感觉了。初次拿到了名为枪的东西的时候，那种新鲜感无论如何也无法忘记。</p><p>曹丕醒了过来。</p><p>他听见窗外在哗哗的下雨，雨天中温暖干燥的房间太引人入睡了。自己睡了一觉，在梦中醒过来，再醒来的时候是现实还是又会待在梦中。</p><p>“怎么了，一脸不开心的样子？”</p><p>“我睡了很久的话，被父亲要是发现偷懒了，醒过来的话会被骂的吧。”曹丕翻了个身，躲进了三成怀里。明明已经是成年许久的人了，但是在表达抗拒的心情的时候，仍然和十七岁时的“我不想要做父亲”一样。</p><p>“那就再睡一会吧，对，说说你儿子怎么样了吧。”</p><p>什么值得说的都没有，曹丕也不知道三成为什么会对他感兴趣，有甄和仆人们在，教育儿子并不是他的责任。</p><p>“嗯……大家都挺好的。”曹丕什么都想不起来了，他现在心里想的全都是弟弟的事，其他的什么都不愿意多想。他重新闭上了眼睛，感觉自己面前的光源晃了一下被挡住了，睁开眼睛看到了三成跪在他的身边，一瞬间穿的整整齐齐，看着他的表情过于严肃像是在盯着什么陌生人一样。</p><p>“曹丕，你今年多大？”</p><p>“怎么突然这么问？我今年二十八了。”</p><p>曹丕在说出自己年龄的时候就感觉到了微妙之处，三成是他存在于他意识中的人物，怎么会不知道他的年纪。</p><p>在自己的心没有把三成放在里面的时候，三成又在哪里呢？真的像他说的一样，只是在等着自己来找他一样吗。</p><p>三成是真的只是自己想象出来的人物，还是自己只是在睡觉的时候被梦做的媒介捕获了来与名叫石田三成的人见面呢？</p><p>思绪混乱的曹丕看着房间中两人之间短短的一小段地板慢慢扭曲延长，曹丕歪了一下头想要确认这房间是不是真的发生了异变，结果却看见了甄姬仍闭着眼的脸。</p><p>“甄，醒一醒，现在什么时候？”熟睡中的妻子被自己给叫了起来，其实还没有把她吵醒的时候曹丕心中就有了答案，外面的天还是昏暗的，自己明明记着自己在入睡前的时候一直抱着妻子，此时却感觉像是两天之前的事一样了。</p><p>看着复又躺下的妻子，曹丕自己站了起来，披上了外套走到院子里，天上的星星已经看不太清了，在天亮之前他不敢再入睡了。</p><p>7.<br/>“果然又来找我了，世子。”三成手叉着腰，像是生气了一样地看着他</p><p>“之前不是已经说过了吗，不要叫我世子。”曹丕此时活得小心翼翼，生怕被别人瞧出来他有什么多余的想法，虽然自己也十分奇怪，明明是在被父亲寄予厚望，也一直不断地在努力，可若是有一点想要自我表现的心意流露出来的话，为何又会被说成是不孝呢。</p><p>“自己明明天天想着这种事，却不准别人说出来，真虚伪。”</p><p>曹丕抬起了头，想不明白自己做了什么居然会惹得三成生气。明明对方不过是自己想象出来，大概是自己在心中用来想要消解某种情绪的角色，如今已经变得超脱了自己的控制，产生了各种他意想不到的行为了。</p><p>“真的生气了吗？”三成看着曹丕坐在原地一动不动，也像是没有在听他讲话一样。于是相应的，他也决定不想要理睬曹丕。</p><p>“真是奇怪，我明明觉得与你没有什么想要说的话了，此时却还能坐在这里……”曹丕伸出了手，攥住了三成的手腕，攥在手中的感受如此真实，是活人的手。</p><p>“我真的能成为世子吗？”曹丕其实很清楚，从一开始的时候，三成就是这样叫他的。</p><p>“可以的，虽然成为了世子之后……”三成闭上了嘴，突然眯起了眼睛，面色突然变得阴沉的三成表情和司马懿一样。每次与司马懿相见时看到他露出了这样的表情总会让曹丕心中某处产生不适，如今三成也露出了这样的表情，更是让曹丕恐惧。</p><p>“曹丕，你做了什么？”三成突然向后退去，贴上了身后的纸门，逃出了和曹丕共处的卧室。</p><p>8.<br/>蛋壳马上就要破了。</p><p>曹丕相信自己是被魇住了，他开始害怕入睡，常常睡了不久就会惊醒。但是绝不能让人看出自己的异端来，被人寻住了把柄就不妙了。他去找了一位术士来为他讲解自己究竟是遭遇了什么。这人是个瞎子，被说是因为开了天眼，所以被夺去了俗人观察世界的能力。</p><p>“不是说过，见面的时候只能有一个人在吗？”对方隔着屏风，和曹丕独处于一室中，却突然说出了这种的话。曹丕轻轻地扭头向身后望，什么人都没有。他又举起了手，从指缝里看过去，依旧没看到什么东西。</p><p>“这样没用，又不是鬼怪一类的。”</p><p>术士交给他的办法是抱着剑入睡，产生了自己持剑的概念之后，曹丕真的拔出了剑。他拉开了三成逃走的那扇门，却发现本应该是对着院墙的门后面变成了另外一间居室。</p><p>“三成，你在哪里？”曹丕心里此时是十分慌张的，从他八岁开始，三成断断续续与他相处已经有二十多年了。虽然一直在梦里反复的见面，自己一直尝试着要去抓住三成的本质。但此时想要对他做常理不能容忍的事的时候，他还是感觉害怕，他害怕三成会变成他不忍观看的模样。</p><p>但此时曹丕不得不越过他，尽管他惧怕自己以后又会遇见什么。</p><p>“三成，出来！”曹丕反反复复的走过了一间又一间相同的房间，丧失了寻找三成的耐心。此时突然从天上掉下来了一个茶杯，砸在了他的脚尖前</p><p>茶杯是空的，曹丕把它拿了起来，聚到了自己跟前，听到了像是有人在吹滚烫的茶汤时的嘘气声。想要听的更清楚的曹丕把茶碗凹进去的那一面扣在了自己的耳朵上。</p><p>有人说话的声音，是三成的声音。像是自言自语一样声音倦怠，又像是与人对话一样的在自问自答。</p><p>“桓就是像华表一样的柱子啊，自己的父亲在赋予儿子这样的名字的时候，心里想的究竟都是什么呢……”</p><p>“对，还是觉得很可惜，人在某个时段就会停止进步了，然后就是再不断的重复过去做过的事。但是这样是不对的，对于庸人来说是很正常的事情，但是大部分人都是这样，并不是说这种生存方式就是对的。”</p><p>“我想要的是改变。”</p><p>曹丕放下了手里的茶杯，他第一次对三成生出了怨气，在更小的时候他把三成当做是回避其他大人令人不适的期望的避难所。三成对待他一直都很温柔，从来没想过要从他身上谋取过什么。明明都是一直在夸奖他，自己也是从他身上获取身为人的实感的，也因此才慢慢学会了去享受在他人面前展示自己的过程。</p><p>结果他和所有人都一样，是在期待着自己变成他们想要看到的物品，三成并不是属于自己的。意识到了这点之后，曹丕突然感觉自己曾经写过的东西，想要探究的文字如何能运用到何种地步的热情都不过是笑话。</p><p>对方是盼着曹丕写出这种东西来去愉悦他自己的。</p><p>他又听见三成说话的声音了，但是这次像是贴在他耳边说出的，而自己身后并没有人在。声音就像是缠到了人身上的蜘蛛丝一样，明明感觉是粘在了皮肤上面却怎么也捏不住。</p><p>“到底是从何时他想要成为世子的……大概是因为害怕无法为他人谋取利益的自己是没有价值的吧。”</p><p>“为什么我会这么说？他就是这样的人吧。”</p><p>人会长大本身也是在不断地自我否定和被他人否定的过程，父亲会那么严厉的对待曹丕，是因为觉得他是能成为自己继承人的才子，自己比弟弟更优秀，比他人都要出色，父亲才会选中他的。</p><p>儿子本身就是要从父亲那里继承衣钵的，除此之外，再没有比这更重要的事了。也是为此，其他人才会去爱他的。</p><p>“因为害怕没有人承认他，所以才会变成那个样子，但是那不是我喜欢的模样，明明他年轻的时候，更加的美丽，更让人……”</p><p>“为什么会变成不能够发笑的样子了呢？”</p><p>“三成，你是想要改变我吗……”曹丕停了下来，发现自己曾见过的，三成向他炫耀过的燧发枪挂在墙壁上。这把枪被曹丕批评过不适合狩猎，是因为这本来就是一把用来杀人的枪。</p><p>但是他从来都不会是属于任何一个人的，他接受了父亲的期许，是想要变成比父亲更优秀的人。他听从自己谋臣的话，是在为了自己的目的而努力挣扎，若是他不这样做，没有了他人所肯定的价值，那就没有自我价值了，也不值得任何一个人的爱。</p><p>想把曹丕当做是任凭自己控制的人偶的三成，到底想让他变成什么模样，到底是不是真心在为了他展示温情的。</p><p>“找到你了。”曹丕拉开了最后一扇门，看见了三成，对方老老实实地跪坐着，扭着头看窗外，桌子上放的东西和他逃走的那一间屋子一样：在他起了杀心之前，曹丕也被他逼着去剥根本不存在的毛豆来着。</p><p>9.<br/>曹丕上次生了这么大的病还是自己八岁来着，那个时候他觉得自己没有人需要，很小的时候就不怕死了。但是退烧醒过来的时候看见了母亲抱着自己，脸上还有没干的泪痕，曹丕才想到自己要是真死了，第一个会难过崩溃的就是母亲，为了她自己也要好好的活下去才行。</p><p>这次醒过来的时候站在他床边的人是司马懿。曹丕微微歪了一下头，还在好奇司马懿怎么能进了他的卧室，被父亲知道了是要生气的。</p><p>“殿下，醒过来了吗？”</p><p>“不要乱说话，仲达，我不是世子……”曹丕烧的晕乎乎的，嘴巴开合的时候颌骨链接的地方也在疼。然后他听见了有人在笑。</p><p>是父亲的笑声，曹丕的眼睛马上就睁大了，一直在父亲面前保持小心谨慎已经成了他的习惯，他刚想要坐起来就被人给按回去了。</p><p>“子桓，恭喜你。”父亲没在自己的卧房中多逗留，很快就离去了。司马懿也只是多看了他一会，跟着也走了。大家都很忙，自己的病也应该快点好起来才对。</p><p>自己以后就可以这样安心的生活下去了吗，曹丕躺在床上发呆，还没太明白自己要如何发泄出从心里升起的，烧灼一样的感觉。</p><p>是为了成为世子而在开心呢，还是为了获得了父亲的肯定而在开心呢。曹丕坐了起来，看了看自己的手，发现右手的虎口上有着一小块黑色的污渍，曹丕举起了手，轻轻地嗅了一下，想起来自己在梦中装填火药时每次都会把手弄脏。</p><p>自己真的长大了。</p><p>10.<br/>“今天已经是第几天了？”三成把曹丕抱进怀里，高烧的小孩若是没有有效的退烧手段的话，最后都会因为脱水而死的。</p><p>“没关系，父亲母亲会觉得弟弟更好的，很快就会把我忘了。”</p><p>“小小年纪你就不怕死了啊。”三成实在抱不住曹丕，坐到了地上。“死了可就什么都没有了，从前吃过的东西可就再也见不着了，以后可能会遇见的人，也再也遇不到了。”</p><p>“品尝过一次的食物再去食用永远都不会有第一次惊艳。。大家都会喜欢更聪明更耀眼的那一个，没有人需要我。”曹丕年纪轻轻地就开始说丧气话，似乎是真的被打击到了。像他这样心思天生敏感的小孩更容易会被怕伤害到他的大人忽视，由此，他所感受到的伤害也就更多。</p><p>“这不一定，等你长大了之后，会有很多欣赏你的人聚集到你身边的，然后你会开始写书，读了的人都会从心中佩服你的。你以后能做到这样的事，不觉得现在就死了很可惜吗？”</p><p>“但是现在就已经够了，书少一本多一本都没有关系，父亲也不止我一个儿子，多一个少一个我也没有关系。”曹丕蜷缩得更紧了，趴在三成两腿中间，头枕在他的胳膊上，感觉自己又要睡过去了，梦里面睡觉的话，又会看到什么呢。</p><p>“但是我不想看到你消失。”三成突然抱住了曹丕的胳膊，他手上带着指套尖尖的笼手，像是要掐出血来一样的紧攥着曹丕的胳膊。</p><p>“我现在给你一副喝了就会被人需要的神药，喝了之后等你醒了，就好好的活下去。就算是一年两年，还是觉得孤单，我也会陪着你的。”</p><p>曹丕勉强坐了起来，因为高烧的症状他喉咙发疼，看到三成把自己的头发用剪刀剪了下来，想到发梢扫在皮肤上发痒的感觉就又觉得嗓子难受。</p><p>被火烧的头发烧完之后就只剩下了一小撮灰，三成把某种白色的像是盐一样的东西和发灰一起扔进了水里，端给了曹丕。</p><p>明明是盐一样的东西，喝进嘴里却是甜的，曹丕放下了碗，看到还剩在碟子里，垫着纸堆成小丘形状的白色颗粒，伸手用手指插了进去，放进了自己嘴里。</p><p>“原来糖也会有白色的啊。”以这样的形态存在的糖曹丕是第一次见，像是雪花片一样堆积着却不会化掉。自己还有这样没见过的东西，一下子就感觉要是现在就死了还真是可惜。</p><p>“要是我一直心里想着三成的话，那还能再见面是吧。”</p><p>“对，只要心里想着就可以，然后健康地长大，成为大人吧。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>